Lies
by The Black Juliet
Summary: You were trapped inside his world. You were completely drawn to him— No. Like a moth to fire, you were completely drawn into his illusions and lies. One-shot, Niou/OC. I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters.


**Warning/s:** OOC, Character x OC

**Genre/s:** Angst, Romance

**Pairing/s:** Niou Masaharu/OC

**Lies**

_Lies._

They were really a part of him, you've concluded after hearing claims about Niou Masaharu, for he was quite a (an) (in-) famous trickster. A part of a trickster's nature was to tell lies, so you noted to yourself not to get involved with someone like him. You might just get yourself into a trouble, or maybe something even worse.

Like falling deeply in love with him.

And yet here you are, hanging out with him and his friends at the amusement park. The part of him where you got yourself quite close to him, you didn't exactly remember. Everything that you do and everything around you seemed to be related or connected to him. It all happened in a flash before your eyes and now, you are watching him playing darts at a certain stand while your mind kept on scolding you for being so stupid. You fell right into the swindler's labyrinth of lies and deception, and you weren't even sure if you'll ever find your way out.

You were trapped inside his world.

You were completely drawn to him—

No.

Like a moth to fire, you were completely drawn into his illusions and lies.

(x)

_Lies._

The sudden outburst of Kirihara Akaya, a seaweed-haired boy who's one of your and Niou's friends, quickly made you think of that word.

Niou just got _another_ girlfriend…?

A sigh escaped from your lips. Somehow, without knowing who that _lucky_ girl is (note the sarcasm), you felt bad for her. Why? Knowing Niou, he'll just break her heart in the end. He'll shatter the realm of illusions he created for her— like simply throwing huge and heavy stones to her fragile, glass-like world.

Like what he did to that girl months ago.

_While walking around with your back slouched and your head down with your bangs almost covering half of your face, you accidentally bumped into a fellow third year student. Both of you landed on the ground, your things scattered over the ground. As you scrambled your things back, you quickly looked up at the person to say an apology but as soon as you saw the student's appearance, a gasp almost escaped from your throat. You realized it was a girl— not your typical Plain Jane— but an exceptionally beautiful girl. She would almost look like a super model from one of those fashion shows if her eyes weren't so red and puffy (and her hair wasn't so messy) from crying a river. She appeared so wrecked, weeping and sobbing and all— like a girl from a drama movie in which a boy just broke her heart into a million pieces. _

_And with the whispery voice you have, you gently apologized to her, not wanting to be harsh on someone seemed to be utterly crushed. You were expecting her to cry more and she did, muttering, "Stupid, stupid Niou…" under her shaky breath but right after that, she ran away like she didn't even notice you. _

"Nah, he'll just… you know, break the girl's heart after sometime like the trickster he is…" You told Kirihara in a low voice.

"Eh? I don't know about that, senpai…" he just shrugged as kept on walking beside you. "I heard he was the one who confessed to her or something like that…"

For a moment, you stared at your junior with a bewildered look on your face. But then, after realizing something, you looked back at the ground and let out a wry grin.

_That's just the very beginning of his lies._

(x)

_Lies._

Right now, as you're walking with Niou Masaharu back home, all you could think of is that one-syllable word. Usually the two of you would chat about random things or tease and annoy each other but this time, your conversation with him was about his girlfriends, which was quite awkward to you since this was the first time he ever brought up that topic. But nonetheless, you listened to him even though you didn't really have the intention to do so. You were just bored and you hated silence so you let him babble and babble while you nod and nod or speak a few words.

"You know Izumi Nakamura, right?" Niou asked, which was like "My beautiful pianist girlfriend from class 3-A…?" to you.

"Yeah," you said nonchalantly, shrugging. Oh, you know that girl. She's beautiful, smart and rich. _So damn perfect… _

He slouched a bit to meet your eye level and said, "Well I just broke up with her. _Puri._"

_As expected…_

A sardonic grin appeared on your face and you muttered sarcastically, "Wow! Ladies and gentlemen, Niou Masaharu is now single and ready to mingle again!"

Niou only smirked, quite amused by your words, and continued, "Want to know why?"

You rolled your eyes away before turning your head to face him with a raised eyebrow. You were about to make another sarcastic reply again but Niou, knowing what would happen next, immediately cut you off by grabbing your arm, pulling you closer to him and placing his lips onto yours roughly.

_What the hell?_

_Processing… Processing…_

Ah, it finally registered to your mind.

He was kissing you.

Your eyes then widened from astonishment.

You started squirming in his arms but you couldn't pull away, for his hand was behind your head, holding it to prevent your from pulling away. His other arm was caged around you, imprisoning you to him.

It was almost as if he didn't want to let you go.

He pulled away from you to gasp for air and planted his lips into yours again. Then, his hand slightly pushed your head to his, deepening the kiss, and his arm pulled your body closer to him. Tears sprang up from the corners of your eyes as slowly, you began to give in.

Thoughts were swirling inside your mind as he kept on doing the same process over and over again. Was this how his lovers felt when he kissed them? Did they feel as if something inside their chest was aching? Like a burning sensation was building up inside them, destroying them from within…?

You looked up at the sky, feeling the pair of lips traveling down on your neck. Grey clouds swarmed above you and second after, rain began to pour heavily. At that moment, it felt like the water from the rain was something akin to sympathy and appreciation as it washed over you, letting this horrible swindler take over you.

_I…_

Niou finally stopped after giving you a kiss on the forehead. He looked into your eyes, and you noticed emotions swimming inside them. And as you gazed at him, you began to wonder if these things were even real or not.

"I love you."

You closed your eyes, letting every thing that happened sink into you.

His words, actions and everything…

You realized how you love him so profoundly and how you hated it so much. He was someone to be ignored— someone to be hated. And yet you fell too hard for him.

It was all so bittersweet for you.

With one grin, you opened your eyes and said, "Prove it."

_Show me that everything's going to be a part of reality... or nothing but pretty lies._

(x)

_Lies._

You've been living with them ever since you met Niou Masaharu and now that the two of you are officially together, his lies are still the same. Only this time, he started adding even more.

In the middle of the night, he would whisper sweet words into your ears and you would just ignore him. Whenever the two of you were out walking at the park, you let him lace his fingers with yours. While you were cooking, he'd wrap his arms around you and kiss your neck and shoulder. You told him to stop because it was annoying you but he kept on doing it as he pleased, saying that he knew you liked them a lot. And when you were about to start a fight with him, Niou would pull you in and kiss your lips, leaving you dumbstruck.

You knew these little things in your everyday life with Niou were just another foundations to the world of lies and deception he created for you and yet… you couldn't do anything to stop him or to shatter them. You became weak and powerless, for he had drained you with his illusions. You laughed at yourself bitterly. Such a stupid girl you are… falling for that guy…

But you also hoped it was reality.

A sigh then escaped from your lips and as you stare at the sleeping form of Niou beside you, you wondered…

_You actually made them for me, huh? How wonderful…_

_So now, King of the swindlers… when will you burn this kingdom of lies?_

(x)

Lies.

_Lies._

**Lies.**

You told yourself as you stared at the thing on the table.

_This can't be a…_

"What's _that_?" you asked to Niou, who was thoroughly amused right after seeing your reaction.

"What do you think?" he asked you back, placing his chin on his hand. "A doughnut, a…"

You shook your head as he kept on babbling about round objects. You knew what it was but you didn't exactly know why he was giving you something like… _that._ If everything that happened between you and him were a bunch of lies, then why would he give you a-?

"… Or a ring…?" the smirk on his face never left after he said the last word.

And you blinked. Is this the final thing that he will offer her before the final blow?_ An engagement ring…?_

"Why?"

"What? You don't know?" Niou said, laughing. "I thought you were smart enough to figure it out already…"

No. You just… You weren't sure whether it's true or not. Is he really going to-?

"_Maa,_ I guess I have to do it…"

Then, he fluidly stood up from his seat and headed to your side. He grabbed the ring, knelt on the floor and took your hand gently. You didn't exactly understand what was going on but as your heart pounding against your chest, that one word kept on echoing inside you.

Lies.

"I don't want to sound cheesy and corny at the same time but… I didn't know that everything would be actually… _real_ for the two of us…"

You didn't know whether to laugh, cry or slap him.

Is this a _lie?_

"You know I already said this before but I'm not sure if you can still remember it…"

He looked up at you with his eyes so blue from the emotions inside him and said…

"I love you."

After seeing those emotions clearly, you realized this wasn't any kind of lie.

"Will you please marry me?"

It was actually _real_. Everything was real.

You smiled a sweet and gentle smile for the first time after those years that you were with him. You noticed he was quite surprised by your gesture and as you laugh, you tackled him for a hug. After pulling away from him, you leaned closer to him, pressing your lips gently onto his.

"Yes, Niou Masaharu. I'll definitely marry you."

And as he slipped the ring to your finger with a real smile on his face, you can see…

You can see reality right before your eyes.

He is _real_.

(x)

**A/N: **Yo, guys. Feel free to judge my one-shot. It's my first time writing Niou and... I think it didn't turn out so good BUT MEH. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and can you please leave me at least a few words about it...? Pretty please with cherry and sprinkles on top? Thank you!


End file.
